1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded article for the protection of radar equipment. In particular, the invention relates to a molded article that is located in the beam path of radar equipment mounted behind the front grill of an automobile.
2. Background Art
A radar device 100 equipped on an automobile, as shown in FIG. 10, is usually mounted behind a front grill 101. On the front grill 101, an emblem 102 of the manufacturer of the vehicle or some other distinctive ornamentation is attached. The radar device emits millimeter waves that are transmitted forward through the front grill and the emblem. Light reflected by an object is returned to the radar device through the front grill and the emblem.
The front grill and the emblem, particularly the portions thereof that are located in the beam path of the radar device, are manufactured using a material and paint that have only a small amount of radio transmission losses and which provide certain esthetic exterior. The emblem, in particular, is painted with a metallic color paint.
(Patent Document 1) JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-159039 A
(Patent Document 2) JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-49522 A
(Patent Document 3) JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-344032 A